Cry out
by Yakamaniac
Summary: An alternet ending to REC, Angela fights off the girl and runs off further into the penthouse. Note: REC 2 has not happened yet and proberly will not happen in this fic


Cry out!

_**Ok so I loved the first two REC movies but I wanted to do like an alternate thing where the end to REC 1 is different all together. I was going to make this Quarantine since the sequel is different and the whole SWAT team thing didn't happen but I haven't saw that movie so I chose REC instead.**_

Angela slowly crawled her way towards what she hoped was the camera; she was whimpering and heavily breathing, the cries of Pablo where still roaring through her ears.

But then she froze when she heard more of the strange screams and noises from above the ceiling, the reporter crawled a little further forward when she felt something grab her feet…

"NOO!" She screamed, and then the girl (if it could still be called that!) dragged her back further into the darkness!

Angela kicked and screamed as she felt the creature trying to get a firm grip on her, then the creature stumbled back and the reporter jumped to her feet.

She was still panicking and panting heavily, but still her sight was failing her as the room was still filled with darkness and the only way to see was the camera, Angela ran forward of where she was something told her it was the way to go, then she could hear more cries and screams from behind her!

The reporter dived to her knees and franticly searched along the ground for the camera, "Tape everything for fuck's sake Pablo! Tape everything!" Her own words started to echo through her head.

Her hands felt a plastic like surface, she searched the object a bit more and felt a screen, and it was the camera! She didn't hesitate to pick the object up and raise the lens to her eyes.

The blonde shrieked and jumped back when all that was in sight was that monster! But Angela's shriek caused the zombie to go frantic and start thrashing it's seemed to be hammer covered in (presumably Pablo's) blood!

Angela started to run; in the night vision of the camera she saw a door! She ran through the door and slammed it behind her, she rotated the camera to give her a clear view of the room, and there was an opening in the wall in front of her.

She slowly stepped over, there was a rectangular container filled with what looked like a liquid but she was unsure. The blonde then turned around and on the wall in front of her was a light switch, she ran towards it and didn't hesitate the flick it on.

The room was suddenly filled with light which momentarily blinded Angela for a few seconds, she then flicked the night vision on the camera off and she gasped when in front of her the room had completely changed!

There was no longer a rectangular containing in the centre of the room, but now just a few discarded and neglected looking tables with various vials of strange looking liquids.

She then glanced around the room, she was still in a state of panic and shock, her mind was still racing, the room looked disgusting and looked as if it hadn't been used in years!

A grey door on the other side of the room caught Angela's attention, she slowly stepped over trying to be as quite as possible, she slowly reached her free hand over to the door when it started to rapidly shake and various banging noises could be heard on the other side which caused her to jump back and hold back a shriek.

The reporter turned the camera around to face herself, "I am Angela Vidal and this is horrifying truth, I have sealed myself in this room away from those infected people. My camera man Pablo fell victim to one of them and I assume I am the only one left" She was stuttering and tears rolling down her cheeks through out that whole 'speech'.

She sniffled and attempted to 'pull herself' together, her breakdown was interrupted when something heavy dropped from the ceiling, it was a vent cover.

Angela looked up and saw a bloody covered child with blood red eyes glaring down at her, the child screamed and Angela did also, the reporter ran for the door but then something clutched onto her back and was attempting to scratch her.

The reporter dropped the camera and grabbed the child and threw it across the room, it simply shrieked again and started to run up the wall and back into the vent, "What the fuck?" Angela spoke under her breath; more tears began to roll down her cheeks.

The blonde then grabbed the camera and she then decided to then take her chances and she ran over to the grey door.

She reached for the dim silver and rusted handle and slowly rotated it and slowly pushed the door open, the only light in the room was the light passing in from the room she was just inside, she decided not the close the door as she did not want to run in almost blind again!

A few more shrieks and noises where heard from above the ceiling this time she knew it was coming from the vents, on a desk in not too far in front of her was looked like a 20 year old revolver gun.

She placed the camera on the table and checked the gun; it seemed to be loaded with only four rounds.

_**So erm yeah this is my first time doing a REC fic, is it any good or not? R&R**_


End file.
